The Arrow
by GM12
Summary: "The name of the island they found me on is Lian Yu. It's mandarin for "purgatory". I've been stranded here for 5 years. I've dreamt of my rescue every cold black night since then. For 5 years, I have had only one thought, one goal… survive…"
1. Chapter 1

The Arrow

Summary

After a violent shipwreck, billionaire playboy Percy Jackson was missing and presumed dead for five years before being discovered alive on a remote island in the pacific. When he returns home to Starling City, his devoted mother Sally, much-beloved sister Thea, and best friend Leo welcome him home, but they sense Percy has been changed by his ordeal on the island. While Percy hides the truth about the man he's become, he desperately wants to make amends for the actions he took as the boy he was. Most particularly, he seeks reconciliation with his former girlfriend, Thalia Lance. As Percy reconnects with those closest to him, he secretly creates the persona of Arrow - a vigilante – to right the wrongs of his family, fight the ills of society, and restore Starling City to its former glory. By day, Percy plays the role of a wealthy, carefree and careless philanderer he used to be - flanked by his devoted chauffeur/bodyguard, Grover Underwood - while carefully concealing the secret identity he turns to under cover of darkness. However, Thalia's father, Detective Zeus Lance, is determined to arrest the vigilante operating in his city. Meanwhile, Percy's own mother, Sally, knows much more about the deadly shipwreck than she has let on – and is more ruthless than he could ever imagine.

 _Chapter 1_

 _A man breathes heavily whilst running through the forest. He climbs a cliff wall and sees a fishing boat in the distance. He continues to run and jumps down to the ground below. He reaches what seems to be his campsite; he sets his bow and arrow and fires a flaming arrow into a pile of sticks creating an explosion and alerting the native fisherman to the island._

 _The native fisherman points his friend to the island. "Hey, what is that?"_

" _I don't know. Let's check it out."_

" **The name of the island they found me on is** _ **Lian Yu**_ **. It's mandarin for "purgatory". I've been stranded here for 5 years. I've dreamt of my rescue every cold black night since then. For 5 years, I have had only one thought, one goal… survive…" Said the man as he removes his hood and shows his face, "survive and one day return home. The island held many dangers. To live, I had to make myself more than what I was, to forge myself into a weapon. I am returning not the boy who was shipwrecked but the man who will bring justice to those who have poisoned my city. My name is Percy Jackson.**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~Starling City~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

" _Percy Jackson is alive. The Starling City resident was found by fisherman in the North China sea 5 days ago, 5 years after he was missing and presumed dead following the accident at sea which claimed "The Princess Andromeda". Jackson was a regular tabloid presence and a fixture at the Starling City club scene. Shortly before his disappearance, he was acquitted of assault charges stemming from a highly publicized drunken altercation with paparazzi. Jackson is the son of Starling City billionaire Poseidon Jackson, who was also on board but now officially confirmed as deceased."_ Exclaimed the Television Anchorman on TV.

 **~~~~~~~~~~Starling City Hospital~~~~~~~~~~**

Percy Jackson, who had now shaved his hair, looked out the hospital room window emotionless whilst the doctor talked outside the room.

The doctor said to his mother. "20% of his body is covered in scar tissue. Second-degree burns on his back and arms. X-rays show at least 12 fractures that never properly headed.

His mother questioned the doctor with sadness. "Has he said anything about what happened?"

The doctor replied. "No. He's barely said anything." His mother looks at Percy. "Sally, I'd like you to prepare yourself. The Percy you lost…might not be the one they found."

"Alright, thanks doctor." She said as she goes into the hospital room on the precipice of tears.

"Percy."

Percy turns around. "Mom." He said as they walked towards each other.

"Oh… my beautiful boy." She said as they hug.

 **~~~~~~~~Jackson Mansion~~~~~~**

A black sedan pulls up to the house. The trunk opens and the drive reaches for the wooden suitcase, but Percy stops him. "I've got it."

As they enter the house, Sally says, "Your room is exactly as you left it. I never had the heart to change a thing."

"Percy. It's damn good to see you."

Percy looks at him. "It's Paul… Paul Blofis."

"You remember Paul, your father's friend from the company."

Percy sees the maid waiting at the front. "It's good to see you, Raisa."

Raisa replies. "Welcome home, Mr. Percy. Mr. Heph phoned. He wants to join you for dinner.

"Wonderful," Sally says as a door opens and closes, "Percy? Did you hear that?" She asks Percy as he walks toward the staircase.

"Hey, sis."

"I knew it. I knew you were alive." Thea says as she runs downs and hugs him. "I missed you so much."

"You were with me the whole time."

 **~~~~~~CNRI Office~~~~~~~**

Two women have a conversation whilst one checks the mail. One of them says, "Come on Thalia. We're lawyers, not miracle workers. We can't win this."

Thalia replies. "If we can't win a class-action suit against a man who swindled hundreds of people out of their homes and life savings, then we're not fit to call ourselves a legal aid office."

Johanna de la vega, Thalia's friend, says. "And if we go bankrupt in the process, we won't be a legal aid office. Hunt has an army of lawyers, and they're ready to bury us."

"You and I against an army. I love those odds."

Johanna replies, "Why do you hate me?"

Thalia scoffs as she sits and stares down at a board with pinned newspaper clippings and photos of Adam Hunt. The TV is heard in the distance. _And in other news, details as to the castaway story you've all heard about… the son of a very wealthy billionaire will soon become a legendary story. Jessica has more details and the complete castaway story._ Thalia turns her attention from the board to the TV.

Jessica continues. " 'The Princess Andromeda' was last heard from more than 5 years ago. Mr. Jackson has reportedly confirmed he was the only survivor of the accident that took the lives of 7 people, including local resident Sarah Grace. Survived by her sister, Thalia…" Thalia turns off the TV as everyone looks at her. She drops the remote on the table and proceeds to walk away.

 **~~~~~~Jackson Mansion-Percy's Bedroom~~~~~~~**

 _After 5 years, everything that was once familiar is now unrecognizable. The face I see in the mirror is a stranger._ Percy thought as he looked at himself and his scars.

 _ **~~~~~~Flashback (Princess Andromeda-5 years ago)~~~~~**_

Poseidon Jackson stared at the ships radar while a man emerges from outside soaking wet. The crew member exclaims. "The storm's a category 2. The captain's recommending we head back."

Poseidon says. "All right. Inform the crew."

Oliver comes into the room. "Are we in trouble?"

"One of us is." Poseidon replies as Sarah Grace approaches from one of the cabins.

"Percy? Where do you keep the bottle opener on this thing?" She asks.

"I'll be there in a minute, Sarah."

Poseidon sighs. "You know, son, that is not going to finish well for either of them or for you."

 **~~~Flashback ends-present day~~~~~**

Fully dressed, Percy stared at a photo of him and his father. Coming in, Leo Valdez said. "What did I tell you? Yachts suck."

While talking, they walked over to the dining room. Everyone is seated in the dining room for dinner. Leo says. "Ok, what else did you miss? Super bowl winners… Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again. A black president, that's new. Oh, and "Lost," they were all dead…I think."

Thea suddenly interrupts Leo and asks Percy. "What was it like there?" Suddenly, the table goes quiet and tension fills the room.

Percy responds. "Cold."

Wanting to continue, Leo said. "Tomorrow, you and me, we're doing the city. You've got a lot to catch up on."

Sally while cutting the food says. "That sounds like a great idea."

"Good. Then I was hoping to swing by the office." Proclaimed Percy.

About to take a sip from his wine, Paul stops. "Well, there's plenty of time for all that. Queen Consolidated isn't going anywhere."

As Raisa comes to set a bowl of pears on the table, she trips but Percy catches her and restores her balance. She says to Percy. "Oh, I am so sorry, Mr. Percy."

Percy, while speaking Russian, says. "It's no worry."

Leo looks at him while Raisa is equally stunned. "Duded, you speak Russian?"

Paul tells Percy. "I didn't realize you took Russian at college, Percy."

Percy then replies to him. "I didn't realize you wanted to sleep with my mother, Paul." Again, silenced filled the room and the tension returned.

Sally looked at Percy then at Thea. "I didn't say anything."

"She didn't have to."

Sally nods in acknowledgement. "Percy…Paul and I are married, and I don't want you to think that either one of us did anything to disrespect your father."

Paul then continued. "We both believed that Poseidon, like you, was, uh, well, gone."

Percy, while visibly pained, says. "It's fine." He gets up. "May I be excused?" Sally nods.

Leo then tells Percy. "Hey, don't forget about tomorrow, buddy." Percy leaves.

 **~Percy's bedroom~**

It is raining heavily. The window is open and Percy is lying on his bedroom floor asleep by the window soaking wet. While sleeping, he dreams of the time the boat sink.

 _Flashback—5 years ago_

"1, 2, 3. It's getting closer." Sarah says.

"That's not very scientific."

"What would you know about science, Mr. Ivy League dropout?"

Percy says. "I happen to know a lot about science. I know about fermentation. I know biology". He kisses her.

"Thalia's gonna kill me. Oh, she's so gonna kill me."

"Your sister will never know. Come here." She says while he throws her on the bed.

"Ha Ha ha!." A thunder hits. "Ok, that one was really close."

"Sarah, we're gonna be fine." He says as he kisses her. The champagne glasses tilt and suddenly the cabin flips and they're thrown to the opposite sides of the room. Sarah screams while Percy regains his balance and looks up to find Sarah only to see her ripped away by the ocean. "Sarah?," the water takes her away and she screams, "Sarah!" Percy now in the ocean himself screams for Sarah. "Sarah!"

A crew member screams at Percy. "Percy!"

"Sarah! Gus!" He says as he climbs aboard the lifeboat. He coughs. "No! No!" He turns around to go back, but his dad, Poseidon stops him. "No! Dad, she's out there!"

Poseidon tells Percy. "She's not there, son."

"Sarah!" He says as he watches the yacht sink

"She's gone."

 _Flashback ends_

Sally tries to wake up Percy. He wakes up in attack mode, flips her and puts his hand to her throat. "Percy? Wake up. Percy?"

Paul screams. "Percy!" Percy looks at Paul then down at Sally, he releases her quickly and moves back to the window horrified. "I'm sorry. I'm so… I'm so sorry." Paul helps Sally up.

"Oh, it's ok, Percy. It's all right sweetheart. You're home. You're home."

 **~Thea's bedroom~**

A girl crushes pills into powder on Thea's desk presumably to take them before they are interrupted by Percy.

Thea asks. "Where did you get these?"

The girl replies. "Roxies. Thank you, daddy's ACL tear."

Percy knocks on the door as both girls hide the pills and the powder. "Percy."

"What's up, Speedy?"

"Worst nickname ever."

"What, always chasing after me as a kid? I thought it fit pretty well. Maybe it still does."

Thea's friend then said. "See you at school, Speedy." She leaves.

"Sorry about her."

"I have something for you."

"You did not come back from a deserted island with a souvenir." He takes out what seems like an arrowhead with symbols written on it.

"It's a Hozen and in Buddhism, it symbolizes reconnecting. I kept it in hopes that one day, it would reconnect me with you.

Leo is seen standing at the door. "A rock! That is sweet. You know, I want one of those t-shirts that says, "My friend was a castaway and all I got was this crappy shirt."

Chuckling, Thea says, "Don't let him into too much trouble. You got back. Take it slow." Percy kisses her on the cheek and hugs her.

"Ahem. The city awaits." They walk outside to the hallway.

"Have you noticed hot your sister's gotten?" Percy gives him a stern look. "Because I have not."

Inside Leo's Mercedes SLR, Leo says, "Your funeral blew."

"Did you get lucky?" Percy asks.

"Fish in a barrel. They were so sad…"

"No"

"And huggy. And I am counting on another target rich environment for your welcome home bash."

"At my what?"

"You came back from the dead. This calls for a party. You tell me where and when. I'll take care of everything. And this city's gone to crap. Your dad sold his factory just in time. And why'd you want to drive through this neighborhood anyway?"

Percy looks at his father's old factory. "No reason."

"So what'd you miss the most, steaks at the palm, drinks at the station, meaningless sex?"

Percy says. "Thalia."

"Everyone is happy you're alive. You want to see the one person who isn't?"

~~~~CNRI Office~~~~~~~

Johanna looks at Thalia while saying. "Thalia, I just got this from Hunt's lawyers. They filed a change of venue. We are now in front of Judge Grell."

"Hunt funded Grell's re-election campaign."

"Mm-hmmm."

"He's got Grell in his back-pocket."

Johanna then replies. "You know, it's fun being your friend. I get to say "I told you so" a lot."

"No. Adam Hunt is not smarter than we are."

"No, he's just richer and willing to commit multiple felonies." Thalia walks over to her office only to find Percy standing there looking at her books.

"Hello, Thalia."

~Outside CNRI Office~

"You went to law school. You said you would."

"Yeah. Everyone's proud."

"Adam Hunt's a heavy hitter. You sure you want to get in the ring with him?"

"Five years and you want to talk about Adam Hunt?" Thalia says.

"No. Not really."

"Why are you here, fish breath?"

"To apologize. It was my fault. I wanted to ask you not to blame her." Percy says apologetically.

"For what? Falling under your spell. How could I possibly blame her for doing the same things that I did? Oliver: I never meant to... Laurel: She was my sister. I couldn't be angry because she was dead. I couldn't grieve because I was so angry. That's what happens when your sister dies while screwing your boyfriend. We buried an empty coffin...because her body was at the bottom of the ocean where you left her. It should have been you."

"I know that it's too late to say this, but I'm sorry."

Leo is seen standing in the background. "Yeah, I'm sorry too. I'd hoped that you'd rot in hell a whole lot longer than 5 years. How did you think that was gonna go, Leo?"

"About like that."

"Ok, so we took care of that. Good call. Now we can make up for lost time. If you're not too sick of fish, I suggest we find some leggy models and eat Sushi all day. What do you say?" A van appears from behind them. "What're they doing?" Armed men appear at the front. An innocent bystander screams. "Hey!" One of the men shoots him dead as the other men shoot Percy and Leo with tranquilizers.

~~ _Flashback~~_

On the lifeboat, Gus sets up a fluorescent light above the boat. Poseidon gives Percy a bottle of water to drink. "Here, son. Drink."

"What the hell are you doing?! That's all we've got." Gus says pointing to the bottle of water.

"If anybody's making it out of here, it's gonna be him. I'm so sorry. I thought I'd have more time. I'm not the man you think I am. I didn't build our city. I failed it. And I wasn't the only one."

Percy and Leo are tied to a chair in a desolate warehouse. The kidnapper says to Percy while yanking his hood of Percy's head. "Mr. Jackson. Mr. Jackson! Did you father survive that accident? I ask the questions. You give me the answers." He tasers him. "Did he make it to the island? Did he tell you anything?" He tasers Percy again.

"Yes he did."

"What did he tell you, Mr. Jackson?" Percy looks at Leo unconscious on the floor and also zip-tied.

"He told me that I'm gonna kill you."

The kidnapper laughs. "You're delusional. You're zip-cuffed to that chair."

Percy shows his hand. "Not anymore." The fist kidnapper attacks Percy, Percy meanwhile dodges his attack and knocks him out to his chair. He disarms the second kidnapper and uses him as a human shield. The third kidnapper makes a run for it but Percy apprehends him and kills him. He disarms the second kidnapper and uses him as a human shield. The third kidnapper makes a run for it but Percy apprehends him and kills him.

"You killed that man."

In a headlock, the third kidnapper says, "You don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do. Nobody can know my secret." He breaks his neck, killing him.

~Jackson Mansion~

Detective Grace speaks to the Jackson while sitting in the living room on a chair. "So that's your story. A guy in a green hood flew in and single-handedly took out 3 armed kidnappers. I mean, who is he? Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. Find him and you can ask."

The detective shows Leo the sketch of the hood guy. "What about you? You see the hood guy?"

"I saw... just movement. Everything blurry. I was kind of out of it."

"Yeah. It's funny, isn't it? One day back, and already somebody's gunning for you. Aren't you popular?"

"Were you able to identify the men?" Percy's mother asked.

"Scrubbed identities, untraceable weapons. These were pros." Says Detective Hilton, who was another detective there.

"Yeah. Well, they probably figured you'd pay a king's ransom to get your boy back or a Jackson's ransom, as it were. After all, a parent would do anything to keep their child safe."

"I don't find your tone appropriate, Detective."

Paul then says. "If Percy can think of anything else, he'll be in touch. Thank gentlemen, for coming."

Detective Grace chuckles. "Your luck never seems to run out, does it?" He says as the detectives leave.

Raisa enters with Percy's bedroom with lunch and she and Percy talk. "You are different. Not like you to read a book."

"I missed you, Raisa."

"No kitchen on the island."

"No. No friends either." He stands and walks to her. "Hey," he takes the tray from her. "Thank you." He sets the tray down. "Do I really seem different?"

"No. You're still a good boy."

"Oh, I think we both know I wasn't."

"I hope so. I want to be the person you always told me I could be."

Outside the Mansion, Percy is leaving the house when Sally stops him and introduces him to his new bodyguard. "Percy, I want you to introduce you to someone… Grover Underwood. He'll be accompanying you from now on."

"I don't need a babysitter."

Paul then says. "Darling, Oliver's a grown man. And if he doesn't feel he needs armed protection—"

"Yeah, I understand, but this is something I need."

They get in the car and drive away. "So...What do I call you? Grover Underwood."

"Grover's good."

"You're ex-military."

"Yes, sir. 105th airborne of of Kandahar, retired. Been in the private sector a little more than 4 years now. I don't want there to be any confusion, Mr. Jackson. My ability to keep you from harm will outweigh your comfort. Do we have an agreement? Sir?" The car door opens as Percy jumps from the car. Grover looks behind to find Percy gone. He slams on the brake. "Sir!" He gets outs and looks behind. Percy is gone.

Oliver walks through the slums. He reaches his father's old factory, he throws his bags over and scales the fence. He enters the abandoned factory and brings to make lair. In a montage he trains intensively - sharpening his skills. _The abduction was unexpected. It forced me to move up my plans, but what I told the police was true. The man in the green hood was there in that warehouse, and he's just beginning._

On a random TV, the Television Anchorman, reports. "The suit alleges that Hunt committed multiple acts of fraud and theft against the city's underprivileged. Thalia Grace, an attorney for the city necessary..."

 _Adam Hunt...his crimes go deeper than fraud and theft, but he's been able to bully, bribe, or kill anyone who's gotten into his way. He hasn't met me yet._

In the parking lot, Adam Hunt and his bodyguards walk over to his car, "You remind Grell I put him on the bench, I can take him off. I will turn him into a cautionary tale."

"Yes, Mr. Hunt."

"And this attorney Thalia Grace...you said she wasn't gonna be a problem anymore. I told you to fix that situation." They stop walking. Hunt walks towards him. "Why are you still here?" The man leaves. They resume walking to the car when the lights go out and ARROW appears taking out the guards and threatening Hunt's life.

The Arrow hits the first bodyguard with an arrow. "Get in the car!" Says the second bodyguard to Hunt while he fires into the ceiling.

"Hey. You missed." He shoots down the second bodyguard and fires another arrow into Hunt's car door glass. He pulls Hunt out of the car. "What? What? Just… just tell me what you want."

"You're gonna transfer $40 million into Starling City bank account 1141 by 10 P.M. tomorrow night."

"Or I'm gonna take it, and you won't like how."

"If I see you again, you're dead."

~Hunt Multinational~

Hunt gives his statement to the police about his encounter with ARROW. He tells them to back at his office by 10PM to take "The Hooded-Guy" down. "He was wearing a hood, a green hood, and he had a bow and arrow." The detectives look at each other. "What, you don't believe me?" He turns to pick up an object from his desk and shows them a green arrow. "That maniac put two of my men in the hospital." Detective Hilton takes the arrow.

"Well, thanks for your statement. We'll put out an APB on..." he looks at the arrow then back at Hunt. "Robin Hood?"

Hunt walks towards Detective Grace. "Hey, pal. I'm not some grocer who got taken for his register. I go to the front of the line. Now he said he would be back here by 10 P.M. Make sure you're here first. You can coordinate with Mr. Drakon, my new head of security."

"All right. Well, uh, thanks for your time."

They leave. Detective Hilton says to Grace. "It looks like Queen was telling the truth."

"Yeah. Well, there's a first time for everything. This hooded guy comes looking for trouble, he'll find it."

~Outside the Jackson Mansion~

Percy is about to leave to his party. He opens the car door to find Grover waiting for him inside, ready to accompany him to the party. "Put on your seat belt, sir. Wouldn't want you to miss your party." Percy gets in and smiles in disbelief.

He arrives at the party. As he descends the stairs, he brings out his phone and checks his timer: 9:07PM. 53 mins left for Adam Hunt to deliver. Leo sees him and ushers him in. He signals for the music to end. "Everybody, hey! Man-of-the-hour!" He says as the crowd cheers. "Whoo! And, ladies, please give this man a proper homecoming."

The music plays as Percy approaches and climbs on the center stage. "Thank you very much, everybody!" Leo gives him a shot. "I missed Tequila!" He says as the crowd cheers.

~Hunt Multinational~

9:25. Hunts' guards get ready and load their clips into their automatic weapons. Techno music is heard from outside. Hunt asks his guards. "What the hell's going on out there?"

Drakon replies. "It's across the street. Party for the guy that got rescued off that island...Percy Jackson."

Percy and Leo check out the girls. Grover stands in the background. Percy sees Thea get drugs from a strange guy. "Hey. Does he wipe for you, too? Now by my rough estimate, you have not had s*x in 1,839 days. As your wingman, I highly recommend Carmen Golden."

"Which one is she?"

"The one who looks like the chick from "Twilight."

Percy asks Leo. "What's "Twilight"?"

"You're so better off not knowing."

Percy sees Thea. "Back in a minute." Grover follows him. Percy grabs Thea aside.

"Percy, hey! This party is sick."

"Who let you in here?"

"I believe it was somebody who said, "Right this way, Miss Jackson."

"Well, you shouldn't be here."

"Uh, I'm not 12 anymore."

"No. You're 17."

"Percy, I-I love you, but you can't come back here and judge me, especially for being just like you."

"I know that it couldn't have been easy for you when I was-away."

"Away?" She chuckles. "No. You died. My brother and my father died. I went to your funerals."

"No, you don't. Mom had Paul, and I had no one. You guys all act like it's cool, let's forget about the last 5 years. Well, I can't. For me, it's kind of permanently in there, so I'm sorry if I turned out some major disappointment, but this—me, is the best I could do with what I had to work with. Let's bounce." Percy is seen taking the drugs from Thea's pocket.

A girl asks Thea. "You have the fun dip?"

" 's right-No. I... I must have dropped it." Percy throws the drug in the trash. He proceeds to leave when he bumps into Thalia.

"Oh! Oh. You're here."

"Leo. He made the point that we have too many years between us to leave things the way we left them. Is there someplace quieter that we could go?"

"Yeah." They walk over to the Observatory Floor. Thalia talks to Percy. "I'm sorry about saying that you should have been the one who died. That was wrong."

Percy continues. "If I could trade places with her, I would."

"About Sarah... there's something that I've been afraid to ask, but I need to know."

"Ok."

"When she died...did she suffer?"

Percy gets a flashback _. "No. Sarah!" She screams and is ripped away by the ocean._

"No." He says.

"I think about her every day."

"Me, too."

"I guess we still have one thing in common then. I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but...If you need someone to talk to about what happened to you, I'm here."

Percy's cell phone vibrates. He checks his phone. 10:00PM-Account balance 0$. "Something wrong?" Thalia asks.

"I asked somebody to do something. They didn't do it. Thalia...you always saw the best in me. Right now, that's what you're doing, looking at me, and you're wondering if that island changed me somehow, if it made me a better person. It didn't. Stay away from me. Otherwise...I'm just gonna hurt you again, but this time, it'll be worse. Gotta roll." He walks back from her. "I got 5 years of debauchery to catch up on."

Hurt, she walks towards him angered. "You know what, Percy? You're wrong. That island did change you. At least now you're honest." She said as she leaves.

In the service hallway, Grover asks Percy, "Something I can help you with, sir?"

Percy turns around. "I just wanted a second to myself."

"I would believe you, Mr. Queen, if you weren't so full of crap. Party's this way." He says motioning to the door.

"It's locked." Grover goes to check and Percy puts him in a sleeper hold and immobilizes him. "Sorry about this."


	2. Update

The Arrow was updated. Not nearly finished, but close.


End file.
